staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Września 2000
06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.50 Sądne dni (The Home Court) (3) - serial komediowy, USA 1995, wyk. Pamela Reed, Meagan Fay, Meghann Haldeman, Breckin Meyer (22 min) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 - program publicystyczny 08.25 Giełda 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Gwiezdna Farma - serial animowany, Kanada 1998 (19 min) (dubbing) 09.10 Dzieci dzieciom 09.30 Miganki - program dla dzieci (stereo) 09.40 Dam sobie radę - program dla dzieci 10.00 Tajemnicza kobieta (51/120) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999-2000, reż. Jose Alcalde, wyk. Carolina Tejera, Juan Carlos Vivas, Mariano Alvarez, Luis Fernandez (44 min) 10.50 Po prostu paragraf - magazyn 11.10 Dom pełen zwierząt - magazyn 11.25 Ekran z kwiatkiem: Palmy - magazyn 11.35 Tajemnice armii: Tarcz i miecz reżimu - Stasi - program wojskowy 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Kontrasty - świat, ludzie, pieniądze 12.25 Samo życie - magazyn 12.45 Klan (365) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 3 etap Inowrocław - Kalisz 13.20 Lista przebojów - magazyn muzyczny (stereo) (powt.) 13.50 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże: Rafting - program podróżniczy 14.00 Między górami a pustynią - Maroko - reportaż Ryszarda Czajkowskiego 14.10 Wędrowiec - czyli podróże małe i duże: Rafting - program podróżniczy 14.20 Z plecakiem i walizką - reportaż Katarzyny Kotuli i Urszuli Sochackiej 14.45 English and Arts: Sztuka gotowania (2) - program edukacyjny 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 3 etap Inowrocław - Kalisz 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Klan (366) - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (25 min) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.05 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 18.30 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 19.00 Wieczorynka: Listonosz Pat - film animowany (26 min) (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Tydzień z życia mężczyzny - film obyczajowy, Polska 1999, reż. Jerzy Stuhr, wyk. Jerzy Stuhr, Gosia Dobrowolska, Danuta Szaflarska, Krzysztof Stroiński (89 min) 21.40 Enrique Iglesias znowu w Polsce 21.55 Oblicza mediów 22.15 Kronika kryminalna 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 23.00 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Studio sport: Kronika Tour de Pologne 23.20 Gorąco polecam: Jajo węża (Das Schlangenei/The Serpent's Egg) - dramat psychologiczny, Niemcy/USA 1977, reż. Ingmar Bergman, wyk. David Carradine, Liv Ullmann, Gert Froebe, Glynn Turman (114 min) 01.15 Tajemnice armii: Tarcz i miecz reżimu - Stasi - program wojskowy (powt.) 01.35 Rosyjska Warszawa 1996-2000 - reportaż 02.05 Zakończenie programu 07.00 Telezakupy 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody - magazyn 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Złotopolscy (219): Sprawka Barbary - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 09.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu 15.00 Złotopolscy (220): Wyrok - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (25 min) (powt.) 15.30 Tele Milenium - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Złotopolscy (221,222): Męskie decyzje, Akcja Marylki - telenowela, Polska 2000, reż. Ireneusz Engler/Janusz Dymek, wyk. Ewa Ziętek, Henryk Machalica, Agnieszka Sitek, Paweł Wawrzecki (51 min) (powt.) 17.00 W cieniu Kremla: Niespokojne lato - program publicystyczny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 Prognoza pogody 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70085800 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Amerykańscy mistrzowie: Leonard Bernstein - W poszukiwaniu muzyki (4-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 20.00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Radio Powstańcze Błyskawica (37): 6 września 1944 21.35 Dwójkomania 21.40 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 Gwiazdor (The Leading Man) - komedia obyczajowa, W. Bryt./USA/Australia 1996, reż. John Duigan, wyk. Jon Bon Jovi, Lambert Wilson, Thandie Newton, Anna Galiena (99 min) 23.45 Gułag (1/3): Wrogowie ludu - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 00.45 Kupidyn - posłaniec miłości (Cupid) (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. David Petrarca, wyk. Jeremy Piven, Paula Marshall, Connie Britton, Lara Phillips (46 min) 01.30 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 01.55 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 7.00 Bzik i inni - serial 7.25 Parowóz Tomek i jego przyjaciele - serial 7.30 Szarcio i Teodorsz - serial 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Bywaj zdrów 8.45 To jest temat 9.00 Kassandra - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Odkryj nowy świat 11.00 Sport na luzie 11.15 Podwodny świat - serial dok. 11.30 Wbrew wszystkim 12.00 Język filmu 12.15 Kuchnia 12.30 Skarby sułtana 13.00 Spotkania z taaaką rybą 13.30 Kowalski i Szmidt 14.00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam 14.30 Eastenders - serial 15.00 Klub Filipa 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Hajnówka 2000 - Festiwal Muzyki Cerkiewnej 19.30 Bzik I Inni - serial 20.00 Małe ojczyzny 20.30 Kassandra - serial 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Eastenders - serial 22.30 To jest temat 22.45 Bywaj zdrów 23.00 Kabaret Przechowalnia 23.30 Procesy wszech czasów - serial dok. 0.25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Jeździec srebrnej szabli - serial anim. 7.25 Batman - serial anim. 7.50 Polityczne graffiti 8.00 Pomoc domowa - serial 8.30 Herkules - serial 9.30 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 10.30 Fiorella - serial 11.30 Bill Cosby i straszne dzieciaki 12.00 Dharma i Greg - serial 12.30 Disco Relax 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (40): Rodzinna tajemnica - serial 14.00 Sekrety rodzinne 14.30 Gospodarz 15.00 Pokemon - serial anim. 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Z głową w chmurach - serial 16.45 Legendy kung fu - serial 17.45 Fiorella - serial 18.35 Kurier TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Zbuntowany anioł - serial 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (40): Rybny targ - serial 20.30 W krzywym zwierciadle - Odlot - komedia USA (1995), wyk. Matt Frewer, Valerie Mahaffey, ok. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 22.10 Miodowe lata (52): Obiecujący młody człowiek - polski serial komediowy 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.15 Prognoza pogody 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.35 Telewizyjne Biuro Śledcze 0.05 Kurier TV 0.15 Wietnam - ostatnie dni - film fab. USA (1989) 1.40 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 06.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (19) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) (powt.) 06.55 Telesklep 07.15 Delfy (23) - serial animowany 07.35 Łebski Harry (76) - serial animowany 08.00 Inspektor Gadget (67) - serial animowany 08.30 Kleszcz (3) - serial animowany 09.00 Kłamstwo i miłość (La Mentira) (73) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Kate del Castillo, Guy Ecker, Karla Alvarez, Sergio Basanez (50 min) 09.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 10.45 Telesklep 11.30 Esmeralda (65) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk, wyk. Leticia Calderon, Fernando Colunga, Enrique Lizalde, Laura Zapata (45 min) 12.05 Angela (76) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1998, reż. Roberto Gomez Fernandez/Salvador Sanchez, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 13.20 Kuroń raz! - magazyn kulinarny 13.50 Delfy (23) - serial animowany 14.15 Łebski Harry (75) - serial animowany 14.30 Inspektor Gadget (67) - serial animowany 15.00 Kleszcz (3) - serial animowany 15.30 Alf (8) - serial komediowy, USA 1986-90, wyk. Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Andrea Elson, Benij Gregory (30 min) 16.00 TVN Fakty 16.20 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 16.35 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Porywy serca (Por tu amor) (20) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1999, reż. Luis Eduardo Reyes, wyk. Gabriela Spanic, Gerardo Murguia, Margarita Magana, Saul Lisazo (50 min) 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Angela (77) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 1998, reż. Roberto Gomez Fernandez/Salvador Sanchez, wyk. Angelica Rivera, Juan Soler, Ignacio Lopez Tarso, Jaqueline Andere (50 min) 20.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 21.20 Miasteczko (16) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000, reż. Maciej Wojtyszko/Marek Brodzki/Tomasz Hynek, wyk. Anna Samusionek, Szymon Bobrowski, Ewa Wiśniewska, Wojciech Duryasz (35 min) 22.05 Brygada ratunkowa (Third Watch) (2) - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Michael Beach, Coby Bell, Bobby Cannavale, Eddie Cibrian (50 min) 23.00 TVN Fakty 23.05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.25 Sport 23.30 Pogoda 23.35 Melrose Place (190) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. Heather Locklear, Courtney Thorne-Smith, Andrew Shue, Grant Show (50 min) 00.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.05 Trafiony, zatopiony - program rozrywkowy 02.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. USA (powt.) 7.30 Program muzyczny 8.30 Piłka w grze - serial anim. prod. jap. (powt.) 9.00 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. (powt.) 9.30 Kosmokoty - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 10.00 Cobra - serial sens. prod. USA (powt.) 11.00 Głowa rodziny - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 11.30 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela (powt.) 12.00 Rajska plaża - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 13.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13.25 Program muzyczny 14.15 Rozwód po amerykańsku - serial prod. USA 14.45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 15.45 Garfield - serial anim. prod. USA 16.15 Zwierzęta z zielonego lasu - serial anim. 16.45 Kosmokoty - serial anim. prod .USA 17.15 Głowa rodziny - serial anim. prod. USA 17.45 Dziennik 18.00 Crime Story - serial krym. prod. USA 18.55 Żar tropików - serial przyg. prod. USA 20.00 Na wysokich obrotach (1) - serial sens. prod. niem. 20.50 Dziennik 21.05 Akcja w Berlinie - film sens. prod. niem.-USA 22.55 Czułość i kłamstwa - telenowela 23.20 Kosmiczne jaja - komedia prod. USA 1.10 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 1.20 Program muzyczny 2.20 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Oto Polska - program 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.40 Giełda 8.45 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 9.00 Teleranek 9.25 Bar Atlantic - serial 10.00 Syzyfowe prace (1/6) - serial 11.00 Fronda: Serbołużyczanie - magazyn public. 11.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ameryki Północnej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Song of Songs Festival - Międzynarodowy Ekumeniczny Festiwal Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej 13.00 Radio Romans - serial 13.25 Forum wyborcze 14.10 Podróże kulinarne - magazyn 14.40 Rozmowa dnia 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Studio sport: Tour de Pologne - 3 etap Inowrocław - Kalisz 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Papierowy teatrzyk: Królewna Śnieżka - program dla dzieci 17.30 Wszystko gra: Trąbka - program dla dzieci 17.45 Skippy (1) - serial anim. 18.15 Gustawa Herlinga - Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach (1) - reportaż 18.30 Radio Romans - serial 19.00 Wieści polonijne 19.15 Dobranocka: Wędrówki Pyzy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Ekstradycja 2 (ost.) - serial 20.55 Opole na bis: Superjedynki (1) - koncert 21.45 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XX - sztuka H. Balzaka 22.00 Sztuka codziennego życia: Medytacja ciszy - program 22.10 Forum Polonijne 22.30 Panorama 23.00 A to Polska właśnie: Koszalin 23.40 Teledyski na życzenie 23.55 Dawno temu cichociemny (1): Burek - film dok. 0.30 Monitor Wiadomości 1.00 Wieści polonijne 1.15 Wędrówki Pyzy (6) - serial anim. 1.30 Wiadomości 2.00 Radio Romans - serial 2.30 Ekstradycja 2 (ost.) - serial 3.30 Opole na bis: Superjedynki (1) 4.15 Fizjologia małżeństwa: Rozmyślanie XX 4.30 Forum Polonijne 4.45 Gustawa Herlinga-Grudzińskiego rozważania o cnotach (1): Mądrość - reportaż 5.00 Panorama (powt.) 5.30 Magazyn polonijny z Ameryki Północnej 6.00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|80x80px 6.00 Teledyski 6.15 Riverdale - serial 7.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 7.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Bali 8.50 Nie z tego świata - serial 9.15 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 10.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial 10.55 W obcym mieście - serial 11.20 Dr Stefan Frank - serial 12.10 Zoom 12.40 Teleshopping 13.10 Gra w przeboje 13.40 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 14.25 Marla Emilia - telenowela 15.15 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Woody Woodpecker, Dragon Bali 16.25 Nie z tego świata - serial 16.50 Zagubiony w czasie - serial 17.40 Słoneczny patrol - serial 18.30 Gra w przeboje 19.00 Zoom 19.30 W obcym mieście - serial 20.00 Martwa strefa - thriller USA (1983), wyk. Christopher Walken, Martin Sheen, Tom Skerrit, Brooke Adams, Coleen Dewhurst 21.55 Murder Cali - serial 22.45 Anioł ciemności - film sens. USA (1996) 0.15 Sexplozja - magazyn 0.30 Zoom 0.55 Martwa strefa - thriller USA (1983) 2.35 Anioł ciemności - film sens. USA (1996) 4.00 Teleshopping left|thumb|80x80px 08.00 Co się stało? (28) - serial dokumentalny 08.30 Żywioły Ziemi (23) - serial przyrodniczy 08.55 Biznes TV 09.00 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 09.10 Opowieści łowieckie (23) - serial dokumentalny 09.40 Super Express TV 09.55 Biznes TV 10.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 10.25 Informator - przegląd tygodnia 10.55 Biznes TV 11.00 20 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 Raz, dwa, trzy - magazyn sportowy 12.00 Szkic do portretu. Spotkanie w pracowni - film dokumentalny 12.55 Biznes TV 13.00 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 13.55 Biznes TV 14.00 Reporterskim okiem (19) - serial dokumentalny 14.55 Biznes TV 15.00 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 15.30 Informacje 15.50 Biznes TV 16.00 Thomas Jefferson - film dokumentalny 16.55 Biznes TV 17.00 Real TV (9) - serial dokumentalny 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 60 minut - magazyn reportażu CBS 18.40 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 18.55 Real TV (10) - serial dokumentalny 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 Informacje krajowe 19.35 Program sportowy 19.40 Super Express TV 19.55 Piwnica pod Baranami (1) - film dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Planeta Południe (5) - serial dokumentalny 21.40 Graffiti - program publicystyczny 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy i Prognoza pogody 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 INFORmator ubezpieczeniowy 22.35 Super Express TV 22.50 INFORmator przedsiębiorcy 23.20 Biznes TV 23.30 Wieczorny blok informacyjno-publicystyczny 00.00 Biznes TV 00.10 Pożegnanie left|thumb|80x80px 05.25 Top Shop 07.35 Sally - serial animowany 08.10 Top Shop 12.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 12.50 Top Shop 18.00 Przysmaki życia - talk show 19.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Włochy 1992 19.45 Top Shop 21.20 Moje dzieci, moje życie - telenowela, Brazylia 22.25 Top Shop 00.10 Hot Shop 00.40 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Porion 06.00 BTV nocą 09.55 Program dnia 10.00 TV Shop 10.15 Rysunkowi przyjaciele - filmy animowane dla dzieci 11.00 Nafciarze - film obyczajowy 12.00 Druga B - serial obyczajowy 12.25 Historia pieniędzy - serial popularnonaukowy 13.00 Mały Lord - serial dla dzieci 13.30 Repatrianci ze wschodu - reportaż 14.00 Raport medyczny - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Niebezpieczne kobiety - serial obyczajowy 15.30 TV Shop 15.45 Fotoplastikon: Rodzina - film archiwalny 17.00 Program muzyczny 17.35 Medycyna tradycyjna w Azji - film popularnonaukowy 18.05 TV Shop 18.30 Piosenka, której nie można zapomnieć - film dokumentalny 19.00 Modelki - serial dokumentalny 19.30 Raport medyczny - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Business TV - serwis 20.20 Elegia - dramat wojenny, Polska 1979, reż. Paweł Komorowski, wyk. Maria Teresa Wójcik, Jan Bógdoł, Bernard Krawczyk, Piotr Proboszcz (85 min) 21.55 Zwyczajny dzień - reportaż 22.00 Auto czas - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.20 Mowa diabła (Un piede in paradiso) - komedia, Włochy 1991, reż. E.B. Clucher, wyk. Carol Alt, Bud Spencer, Thierry Lhermite, Ian BannenIan Bannen (90 min) 23.50 TV Shop 00.05 Program na czwartek 00.10 BTV serwis Discovery Channel 09.00 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa o Kanadę 09.25 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Hiszpańska Armada 09.55 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Finlandia 10.20 (P) Ultranauka: Cyber-umysł 10.50 (P) Nieujarzmiona Amazonia: Syn Calohoy 11.45 (P) Kraina samochodów: Samochody z Europy Wschodniej 12.10 (P) Podróżnicy w czasie: Ostatnie dni Filistynów 12.40 (P) Połączenia: W kontakcie 13.30 (P) Niewyjaśnione tajemnice: UFO - Powód, by wierzyć 14.25 (P) Planeta oceanów: Wielorybie pieśni 15.15 (P) Skrzydła: Cel - Berlin 16.10 (P) A 20th Century Endgame: Oblężenie 17.05 (P) Świat według Anny Walker: Namibia 17.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery 18.00 (P) Urodzeni zwycięzcy 19.00 (P) Poza rok 2000 19.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery Suplement: Dziwne wspomnienia 20.00 (P) Od podszewki: Two Minute Warning 21.00 (P) Prosto z nieba: Parachuting 22.00 (P) Nowi odkrywcy: Wyspy Winward 23.00 (P) Wyścigi ciężarówek 00.00 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Bitwa o Kanadę 00.30 (P) Punkty zwrotne historii: Hiszpańska Armada 01.00 (P) Poza rok 2000: Neutralizing Chemical Agents and Cash Machines 01.30 (P) Ciekawostki Discovery Suplement: Dziwne wspomnienia 02.00 (P) Dzikie Discovery: Urodzeni zwycięzcy 03.00 Zakończenie programu Animal Planet 07.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 08.00 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Dzikie kuce i domowe konie 08.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Kto jest kim? 09.00 (P) Nowe przygody Czarnego Księcia 10.00 (P) Weterynarz 11.00 (P) Niewyjaśnione zjawiska: Bestia z bagien 11.30 (P) Niewyjaśnione zjawiska: Olbrzymia jaszczurka 12.00 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Pies zjada psa 12.30 (P) Zwierzęcy sąd sędziego Wapnera: Koń kuleje 13.00 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 13.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Zatoka Monterey 14.00 (P) Zwierzęta Aspinalla 15.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 15.30 (P) Zwierzęta braci Kratt: Planeta delfinów 16.00 (P) Psy na służbie 17.00 (P) Animal Planet prezentuje 17.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 18.00 (P) Na pomoc zwierzętom 18.30 (P) Dzika przyroda z Jeffem Corwinem: Florida Keys 19.00 (P) Akwanauci 19.30 (P) Archiwum krokodyli 20.00 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Oczami delfina 20.30 (P) Zwierzęta od A do Z: Nocne loty 21.00 (P) Centrum dla dzikich zwierząt 22.00 (P) Łowca krokodyli: Dżungla w chmurach 23.00 (P) Przygody na błękitnej rafie: Wielki łowca 23.30 (P) Przygody na błękitnej rafie: Uśmiechnięte drapieżniki 00.00 (P) Pogotowie dla zwierząt 01.00 Zakończenie programu